There's Something Different Here
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: 'Something about the way their hands felt at home together and their bodies erupted with life as their skin touched. Something about not being able to help but smile in one another's presence and how both of them couldn't help but stare in silence longer than needed into their eyes. There was just something different there.' One-shot or possibly more if you want. Zammie. Rated T


**A one shot that if you wanted could be easily extended to a multi-shot or even a full story if you REALLY want. Happy reading, hope you are all having a good summer by the way.**

People walked up and down the high street passing the shops, some rushing to work others having a small browse in the chilly thin air. Groups of teenagers walked through the town laughing and chatting about anything or nothing. Couples walked hand in hand smiling and talking or just enjoying one another's company.

A small group of boys that were all quite attractive stood on the bridge crossing the gushing river as the bright blue sky dotted with clouds was at the end. Without even knowing them you could tell they were popular, maybe it was the way they oozed confidence or perhaps it was how they just looked at fellow teens with dominance and control. They were probably about 19, perhaps 20. They were dressed similarly all wearing a pair of worn down jeans and a shirt with a jacket over the top. The group of about five all consisted of a set of impressive muscles, earning approving looks from passing girls.

The one with dark blonde hair gently spiked up seemed to be the leader as he seemed to stand with ease staring at the crowd. He almost had an unsaid leadership as he leaned on his elbows analysing the crowd. His eyes were a light dusty blue and his pale skin was blemish free. He wasn't hot like other members but he was the most attractive due to his cute dimples that formed as his lips curved and crinkles awoke in the corner of his eyes.

After a few minutes of gentle jokes flying through the crowd the blue eyed boy moved his head as he caught a glimpse of gold flying by. There was a girl with natural waved hair falling down her back as she ran her fingers through it. Her skin was olive toned contrasting with her ocean blue eyes putting his blue ones to shame. She had a light selection of freckles on the curve of her button nose. Her face seemed fresh as it seemed she had no makeup on other than some mascara and lip balm.

She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with shredded knees, this showed off slimmed legs with slightly tones calves. On her top she had on a black thick strapped top that hung loosely on her, she had on a dark scarf around her neck and then on her wrist was a dark leather bracelet and then on her feet is a pair of white converse. In her hand were a couple of bags from Topshop, Victoria Secret and then Forever 21.

The boy watched her closely and a small sinister smirk covered his lips and he lightly knocked one of his friends and nodded towards the clearly attractive girl. Slowly he strutted over to her as she leaned against a wall outside a small card shop and checked her phone.

Knocking her out of her trance the boy spoke, "Hey gorgeous, I'm Josh. What's your name?" Josh asked resting his hand against the wall next to her head, capturing fly away hairs under his palm. The girl looked up at him through her thick lashes, causing her eyes to resemble Bambi. When she didn't answer and just frowned at him seemingly still trying to process what was going on. Spying the Victoria Secret bag in her hand Josh spoke, "Perhaps I could have a quick look inside your bag?" He said tugging the bag and peering inside.

The girl snatched the bag back, "Get lost you perv!" She snapped trying to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry babe that was a stupid thing to say. How about we get some coffee?" Josh asked lightly shrugging his shoulders while the girl kept her expression filled with disgust.

"My name isn't babe it is Cammie. Now like I said before get off me before I call the police from harassment." Then when Cammie was about to pull her arm away Josh was already pulled away from her.

Having her breath being ripped from her lungs as she looked up at the boy with chiselled features, his sharp iron jaw line covered with tanned smooth skin. His chocolate curls covered his forehead like a veil and flicked carelessly into his emerald eyes. These eyes would put a genuine emerald to shame. Dark electrifying flecks sparked off inside of them captivating anyone who looks into them. He was tall; probably about 6"4, making him tower effortlessly over Josh. His arms rippled as his hand tightened on Josh's clothes yanking him backwards.

Cammie stood pressed against the wall her mouth apart as she watched the two strangers in front of her with shock and fear. The mysterious boy placed his lips close to Josh's ear and spoke with power, "The lady said get off." His voice was gravely and sent uncontrollable shivers down Cammie's spine making goose bumps swarm her skin. "Now get out of here, _Jimmy._" The way he spat his name made it clear that he knew his actual name yet choice to forget it, in an attempt to get a rise out of the boy. Also the way his face morphed into fury showed there was an unspoken hatred between the two.

Cammie, feeling as though she had to do something, placed her hand of the boy's shoulder pulling him from Josh, "Thanks for helping me." She spoke with genuine gratitude and as blue met green a soft smile graced Cammie's lips and the snarl dissolved from the boy's face and changed into a half smile. Cammie then turned to face Josh and slapped him right across the face, the skin on skin contact left Josh's left cheek with a red star imprinted on it. "Do not call me babe and if I ever see you ever again do _not_ talk to me." Then with that she narrowed her eyes at Josh and smiled at the mysterious boy and fled the scene.

Once Cammie was a few strides ahead of the two boys Josh turned to face the green eyed boy, "Piss off Zach!" Venom laced his words and then Zach smirked and just walked off in the direction Cammie did only moments before. Josh then just glared at his retreating figure and went to join his friends who were laughing hysterically at him, tears rolling down their cheeks as they doubled over.

The boy, now known to be called Zach, had caught up with Cammie and lightly placed his fingers delicately on her wrist. At first she was alarmed however when she turned around to meet the green eyes of Zach that had quickly put some control over her without her control she was calmed and a smile graced her lips. "Hey…" Cammie said drowning off wanting him to add in his name.

Zach then extended his arm and shook Cammie's small hand, "Zach." Something about the way their hands felt at home together and their bodies erupted with life as their skin touched. Something about not being able to help but smile in one another's presence and how both of them couldn't help but stare in silence longer than needed into their eyes. There was just something _different_ there.

Cammie then smiled even wider showing off set of straight white teeth, "Hey Zach, I'm Cammie. Thank you by the way I have never even met that boy and he was acting like a complete perv. I seriously thought he was going to try and kiss me there and then if you didn't show up." She said with a light laugh at the end as they both stepped onto the pavement with Cammie lightly leaning on a lamppost and Zach standing stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah that is Josh for you." Zach said with a laugh yet there was tightness in his voice that made it clear there was something else beneath the joking façade. They both fell into silence and awkwardly laughed and then tried to avoid eye contact in fear of getting lost or just sharing an awkward eye contact. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something." Zach said and Cammie's lips lightly curved into a smile and lightly nodded.

Then they both smiled at each other and Cammie walked next to Zach towards the local Starbucks around the corner.

()()()

The two were now sitting at a low rectangular table on cushioned leather chairs clutching mugs of hot liquid. Cammie holding a mug of dark hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Zach however was just holding a mug of black coffee. As they both pressed the hot glass to their lips the whipped cream left a moustache on Cammie's upper lip.

Oblivious to it Zach had to stifle a laugh almost choking on his coffee, "What?" Cammie asked her eyed widening and her cheeks lightly flushing cotton candy pink. Realising the scenario she grabbed a napkin and wiped it away while her face resembled a tomato.

Cammie then bowed her head making stranding of gold fall from behind her ear, "You're cute when you blush." Zach said, it was quiet more of just thinking out loud however Cammie heard him and she smiled at his compliment and then eventually she returned to a less embarrassing shade so she could raise her head again.

They both exchanged relaxed conversations nothing too serious about their childhood or politics just small talk about local news or sharing a joke about high school and their soon to be over senior year. Cammie threw her head back with laughter tears rising in her eyes as Zach tried to keep the volume down as people gave them odd glances as he explained something about a friend of his.

Some people that were looking were smiling just presuming they were a young loved up couple, there was no doubting they had a familiar bond. They also looked like an ideal couple, it was crazy how natural they were together considering less than an hour before they were unknown to each other.

()()()

Soon the quick coffee turned into two coffees and sharing a slice of thick cookies and cream cheesecake, yet eventually they both had to eventually part ways. They were now standing outside the coffee shop and the wind had picked up and was lashing against Cammie's naked arms. Noticing Zach sipped off his leather jacket and handed it over to her where she shook her head but thanked him all the same.

Zach however handed it back over and took her wrist and placed it in her outstretched palm, "Please just so you don't catch your death on the way home." Cammie then sighed but slipped it on all the same quickly getting used to the heavenly musk that surrounded her.

"When will I give you it back?" Cammie asked as she flipped her hair out of the collar of the jacket.

Zach then just stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked his green orbs twinkling walking off in the distance, then he tilted his head and his velvety tones floated through the air "I'm sure I will see you again Cammie. So just make sure you're never without it." His smirk grew as he watched her face turn into an amused smile.

Then with that he was gone. But they both knew he was right so they weren't too disheartened when they had to say goodbye.

**What do you guys think? Not too proud of the ending but I enjoyed writing it, if you want me to develop it I will just drop me a review telling me your thoughts and opinions on it and if you want me to continue it or not. Thank you.**


End file.
